izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Replacements
Prologue "Amazing", Jay commented. "Just amazing. Zane, can you read this for us, since no one else here can read kanji?" "I can read kanji, too," Nya pointed out indignantly. "You guys need to learn it. We live in Japan. You wouldn't get far without Zane or me helping you out every two seconds when, surprise surprise, something else is written in freakin' kanji." Cole rolled his eyes. "I guess we just don't feel the need to learn how to read it. I mean, none of us are Japanese. I'm Norwegian, Jay is American, and Kai is Chinese. Kanji is just too hard for us to learn." Nya snatched the scroll away from Jay. "My faithful students, if you are reading this then I must have passed away. Do not be too deeply sorrowful and do not lie to yourselves and say it isn't true. I was old; I was going to die eventually. "There is an ancient prophecy that was hidden deep inside the Mystic Shrine, a shrine of which holds the most sacred prophecies. "Seven will replace you and take over the duties as the ninjas of the elements. There will be fire, water, earth, air, and a sensei. The ninja of fire will be mentored by Zane, the ninja of water will be mentored by Jay, the ninja of earth will be mentored by Cole, the ninja of air will be metored by Kai, and the sensei will be mentored by Nya. I cannot tell you who they are, but you will sense them when they are near. "Your exact fates are unknown to all, even the Mystic Shrine. May your paths be lighted so you can see what lies ahead and know for sure that you are ready to face your defeat." The five ninjas just stared a Nya "This is not good, this is not good, this is not good," Jay whimpered. "This is...I...I am...." Zane stuttered before falling to the ground, seemingly lifeless. An unnatural silence fell upon the room, broken only by young Lloyd's soft crying as he hugged his knees and sobbed. "U-Uncle i-is dead...?" he choked out. Nya responded with a brief nod. Sensei Wu Garmadon was officially gone. He was dead. They'd have to cope with it, each in their own ways. Their main mission now was to find the five chosen people to take their places before their time ran out. Chapter One (Tayree's POV) Tayree woke up in an unfamiliar room on the floor. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was. On the floor, lying on the floor, was Shim, En, and Yukkiko. Her head pounded with intense pain when she sat up, but she wasn't about to care. A teenage girl with short black hair and brown eyes entered the room, carrying a tray of food and beverages. "Oh, ni hao, Tayree," she said cheerfully. "It appears you're the only one awake right now. My name is Nya Lin. I brought you something to eat." "I don't care who you are!" Tayree yelled, jumping to her feet. "I want to know where I am and why I'm here!" She grabbed the front of Nya's shirt and lifted her off the ground, causing Nya to drop the tray. "Are you asking these questions only because you wish to know," Nya asked slowly, "or is it partly because you fear this unusual place?" Is she trying to call me a coward? Tayree wondered. How dare she! Tayree clenched her free hand into fist and landed a hard blow on Nya in the stomach. To her surprise, the teeager looked unaffected and pain flashed from Tayree's knuckles to the rest of her hand and her wrist. Though it hurt, it wasn't nearly painful enough to faze her. "Did that hurt?" Nya asked. "I have a thin suit of metal armor under this. I'm kind of a wanted samurai, so I decided it's always better safe than sorry." "You're so stupid." Tayree shook her head. "Any experienced samurai would attempt to take out their enemies and succeed!" "I am very experienced. An experienced samurai would think before rushing into a battle against uncountable enemies. There will always be someone stronger than you, and someone who is more skilled than you, someone who is quicker than you, someone who is smarter than you, and so on." "Is that so?" Tayree slammed Nya against a wall. "Yes. Eight hundred yen says Cole is stronger, Jay is quicker, Yukkiko is smarter, and I am more skilled." The door opened again standing in the doorway was a teenage boy with chesnut-colored hair and blue eyes. "Hey!" he growled. "You better put her down or else!" "Or else what?" Tayree challenged. It didn't look like he could put up much of a fight. He was small and looked quite weak. He pulled out a rectangular silver object with a large red button on it (cliché!) out of his pocket. He pressed the button and Tayree collapsed. Why can't I move? she questioned silently. What did he do? How did a child get such an advanced device? "If you're too stupid to notice, which I think you are, I do believe I should explan," he said. "This is an advanced paralysis device that I made just for you. When you were unconscious after Nya sprayed you with that gas, I put that gold and sapphire bracelet on you and linked it to this remote. Whenever I press this red button, you'll be paralyzed for thirty minutes." "Only me?" "No, Shim, Endulyne, and Ven required them as well. I wrote 'Tayree' on the back of this one. I have Shim's, Ven's and Endulyne's somewhere... Anyway, the only one who didn't need one was Yukkiko. She's a innocent little angel, however I doubt you'll enjoy living with her. I honestly don't see what's in her that's so bad about her." Yukkiko disgusted Tayree. She had plenty of reason to dislike Yukkiko. "She's way too sensitive, she can't follow orders unless she's following them blindly, she rarely ever does anything but read, she can't take the slightest bit of pain without crying, she makes a big deal about everything that happens that bothers her—I could go on and on all day." Jay's eyes flashed with hate and anger. "You will not say such thing about your sensei and make them sound negative! She is to be highly respected! She will lead you to many victories, she will be the cause of your success, she will be the bond that holds you all together, she is the source of your power, she will do anything to save and protect you. You four will triumph because of her." "Uh...who are 'we'?" "You, Endulyne, Shim, and Ven. The replacement ninjas, chosen by the four Elemental Stones to be the next generation of ninjas. Cole will mentor Ven, Kai will mentor Endulyne, Zane will mentor Shim, Nya will mentor Yukkiko, and I will mentor you. Your training begins tomorrow. Though it's only early evening, I think it's best we just give you the tour of our dojo-slash-home and answering the questions that you five have instead of jumping straight into the training." Chapter Two (Shim's POV) Shim woke up from his unconscious state to see a boy with chesnut hair and blue eyes standing with a girl with black hair and brown eyes. He looked down at his wrist to see a gold and ruby bracelet. "What the--" "Good afternoon, Shim," the girl said. "My name is Nya Lin, and this is my boyfriend, Jay Walker. You have been taken here for a very important--" "Nya," Jay said. "Why don't we just wait until everyone is up?" "Oh, eh, good idea." Shim heard a soft groan and looked over. En had woken up. Yukkiko, who was lying next to En, looked more like she was peacefully sleeping rather than being in an unconscious state. Jay pulled a pair of nunchucks out and twirled them above his head. "Time to wake up." Three bolts of lightening jetted out of Jay's weapon and shocked En, Tayree, and Shim. "Why didn't Yuki get shocked?" Shim demanded angrily. "Unless she just doesn't matter enough! But even so, she--" "Shut up," Nya commanded. She walked over to Yukkiko and gently shook her shoulder. Yukkiko stretched and yawned. "Konichiwa." She spoke so softly. Shim could just barely hear her little voice and make out what she was saying. "I hope I didn't oversleep, Lin-chan." Nya shook her head. "No, but you are the last one awake." "Enough of this!" Shim screamed. "I demand answers! I refuse to sit around and remain clueless! Answer my questions or I'll destroy you!" "I'm sorry," Nya replied, sounding like an answering machine. "You did not ask any questions. I am simply just the maid-slash-samurai here anyway. If you have any valid questions, please bring them to Jay Walker, Cole Kiison, Kai Lin, or Zane Julien." "WTF?" "Please take your questions to Jay Walker, Cole Kiison, Kai Lin, or Zane Julien." She got up and left. "En..." "Yes, Shimmy?" En responded. "There's something about her that makes me fear her a little..." "I'm sure Tayree will protect you against her." "I'm not so sure she can..." "I'm still here," Jay reminded them. "If you have any questions before the tour begins, please ask them now." He turned around and yelled, "Kai! Cole! Zane! Get in here!" Chapter Three (En's POV) En stared cluelessly as three more boys entered. The first had brown hair and brown eyes, the second had black hair and brown eyes, and the third had bleach-blond hair. The black-haired teen clapped his hands together a couple times in front of En's face. "It's not polite to stare, you know." "Oh, uh, sorry," En apologized. "These are the other ninjas, Kai, Cole, and Zane," Jay said. "Okay, so I'm assuming you all have questions," Jay began. "We're here to to answer them, so ask away." Ven crossed her arms. "Why are we here?" "We ninjas don't have too much longer to live," Cole explained. "There is a great danger sometime in the future that will require us to sacrifice ourselves to stop it. You five were chosen specifically by a magical force, and you will each be assigned to one of us as students. We will help you gain full control over your element." Tayree rolled her eyes. "What is this 'magical force' you speak of?" Jay pulled out a peice of paper with a scarlet stone, a green stone, a blue stone, a pale smoky stone, and a gold stone. "The magical force comes from these five stones, the Fire Stone, the Earth Stone, the Water Stone, the Air Stone, and the Mystical Shrine." En wondered what element she was going to get. "What are our elements? And who are our teachers?" Kai smiled, looking half amused. "Well, it took long enough for that question to be asked. I was sure it would be the first or second one. Shim's element is fire, Tayree's element is water, Ven's element is earth, your element is air, and Yukkiko is going to be the sensei, the one who ties you and your elements together." "Why does she get to be the sensei?" En complained. "I'm happier with having power over air, but why wasn't Tayree chosen to be the sensei? Out of us five, she's the strongest, fastest, and most skilled." "Leadership is more than skill and strength. It is also about wisdom and intelligence and the ability to truly understand and address any question or problem thrown your way. Let's get back on track here now. Zane will mentor Shim, Cole will mentor Ven, Jay will mentor Tayree, I will mentor you, and Nya will mentor Yukkiko." "When is the first assessment?" Shim asked. "When do we start training?" "The first assessment will be first thing tomorrow morning. It will simply be for us to determine your skill level," Zane answered. "We begin training tomorrow." "But what if we're not good enough?" "Then we will train you to be good enough. If you're afraid you'll fail, then please know that the Stones wouldn't choose anyone who is uncapable." Jay clapped his hands together. "Anyomore questions?" Do you worship these stupid stones like false gods? En asked silently. Are you people removing God from this equation and believing that pointless little rocks made the decision without any of His influence? Have you idiots even heard of God? She decided those weren't the wisest questions to ask, so she simply just shook her head, hoping those questions would be answered without her asking them. "Okay!" Jay jumped up. "Let's begin the tour of the ship-slash-home-slash-dojo!" Chapter Four (Ven's POV) Ven attempted to open her PAK to get a drink because, for some reason, she was gting thirsty. "Why won't it open?" she asked herself out loud. "Besides your appearance and internal organs," Jay explained, "those bracelets make you perfectly human." How did a human boy manage to make something like that...? Ven wondered. I thought only Irkens had technology like that. Jay made a small motion towards the rest of the room. "This is the room four of you—Ven, Tayree, Endulyne, and Shim—will be sleeping." He got up and and led them outside. "This is the main training course. It's hidden below the deck for now, but we'll show it to you tomorrow." Next, he took them to a large room with burning candles arount the walls, symbols of some sort on the walls, and other interesting things. "This is Yukkiko's room. Since she's the sensei now, she gets this room." "That hardly seems fair," Shim complained. "What makes the sensei so special that she deserves this? Why not Tayree? If you ask me, we're better off without this useless, good-for-nothing crybaby." Yukkiko blushed slightly and began tearing up. "See what I mean?" Shim continued, red fire magic swirling around his fists. "I won't be able to stand living with her! I'll go crazy in less than a week!" Zane looked at him seriously. "I sense you are wrong." Does he have a sixth sense like Ora does? Ven wondered. "You sense? You sense? What are you, an oracle?" Zane shook his head. "No, I am a robot." "The technical term for a robot ninja is 'nindroid'," Jay put in. "Just continue," Shim growled. Jay then led them to a large room with a huge, rectangular, dark green panel on the wall. "This is a scanner," Jay said, motioning to the panel. "It covers all of NinjaGo." He flipped a switch and it turned on. "I made it myself wi—Oh, crap!" Jay rushed through the door in the back of the room and came back a few seconds later with his arms full of weapons. He gave Tayree a pair of nunchucks, Ven a scythe, Shim a sword, and En a pair of shurikens. "What's going on?" Shim asked worredly. "Why do I get a sword? I don't even really know how to fight with it, much less how to fight with it like a ninja would." "Just for self-defense, in case you need to protect yourself," Cole said. "Now let's go! The Hypnobrai and Venomari aren't just going to wait for us! They're going to take the chance to strike when we're not there! Skales has a lot of power now, too, so there's no telling what he'll do." Jay turned back to the map. "It looks like he's already hypnotized someone." He made the map zoom in. "And they have a couple of captives." Ven gasped and tightened her grip on the scythe. "They're in my class!" "We have no more time to lose," Zane said. "Let's go!" Chapter Five (Yukkiko's POV) Yukkiko was panicking. She was forced to fly through the air on Nya's samurai suit even though she was terribly afraid of heights. "You doin' okay up there, Kiko?" Nya asked. Yukkiko didn't even give one of her short, simple answers; she was scared to open her mouth at all. "Hang on just a little bit longer. We're going to be landing right here." Nya slowly descended and landed in front of a small army of snakes. Zane, Kai, Cole, and Jay all assumed fighting stances, Ven, Shim, and En just copied them, and Tayree just assumed her own. "Ssso the ninja have finally arrived, have they?" a blue serpent with a long tail and no legs, holding a gold staff with a blue orb asked. "It'sss too late. We have hypnotized one human and kept three as captivesss." "It's never too late to save anyone who's in danger!" Ven protested, tightening her grip on her scythe. Nya handed Yukkiko a scroll, and the sensei opened it and read it. "Th-the blue ones are the Hypnobrai and the green ones are the Venomari..." Yukkiko whispered to herself. A smile crossed the face of the Hypnobrai leader. "It looksss as if we're about to sssteal another captive." Yukkiko tensed up when she realized he was talking about her. "Let'sss have sssome fun hurting the othersss firssst, shall we, Ssskales?" the Venomari leader suggested. "Oh, yesss...Ssskalidor! We need you to ssstrangle some ninja!" A black and orange serpentine, the leader of the Constrictai, burrowed up from the ground and wrapped his tail tightly around Tayree and Shim. "En!" Shim cried out. "Help me!" "Oh, no, you won't," a voice called. A net came out of the sky and pinned the other five ninjas to the ground. "Hey, freaks, I've got a tip of advice for you," Yukkiko said in a cold, sharp tone, scaring herself with it. "Think before you attack." "What'sss thisss?" Skales questioned. "Do you honessstly think you or any of the new recruitsss can do anything to resissst usss?" "Do you think we're incompetent because five of us are girls and one of us is a young boy?" Yukkiko clenched her hands into fists. "If you do, you've definitely got another thought coming!" Jay glanced over in Tayree and En's direction. "This is the girl who can't put up a fight to save her own life?" "I definitely can't put up a fight to save my oen life," Yukkiko informed him. "I couldn't do so much as yell to save my own life. But I can fight forever if it's to save my friends' lives." She glared at the serpentine. "Come on, come on! Are we gonna do this or what?" Then Liz jumped in front of her. "You'll have to get through me first!" Yukkiko kicked her forcefully in the stomach. "I don't have time for you!" She ran in circles around Yukkiko. "I'm a distraction! I'm a distraction!" "You failed, Liz," Skales hissed. "That is not how you act as a dissstraction! Go back to watching the captives if you can't follow sssuch a sssimple order!" "I'm still here," Yukkiko reminded him, climbing up into Nya's samurai suit. "Get ready for some pain!" She fired rocket and lasers at random, trying to figure out how to work it. When the clouds of dust finally settled, Skales surrendered, taking all of the serpentine wherever he was going, leaving Liz, Jon, DJ, and Meg behind. At this point, everyone was free. "Tie up Liz," Jay commanded. "She's still hypnotized." Soft whimpering was heard from a cave nearby. En's gaze darted to the cave's opening. "Zim? "Oh dear God...oh, no...no, no, no...sweet mother of mercy, this isn't happeing! This isn't happening!" En raced off toward the screaming and Yukkiko followed. "E-En...is that you?" "Yeah, it's me." En nodded. "LIAR! You're another one of those Santa-cookie-elf-robots!" Zim stood up and three lasers came out from his PAK. "Zim! What is your problem? It's me, En! Look! It's me!" "Oh, God," he whimpered. "I think you're even worse than a Santa-cookie-elf-robot. NEON GLOWING GREEN GLASS NINJA MONKEY!" "Um..." He looked down at his hands. "Hey, ninja monkey, what does 'pirera igr telar' mean?" "Uh...what?" Zim held up his right hand. "It's written right here on my left hand. What does it mean?" "Zim, it means—" "HOW DO YOU KNOW THE NAME OF ZIM?" "I'm your girlfriend." "MY GIRLFRIEND IS EN! NOT A CREEPY TALKING GREEN NINJA MONKEY!" "Whatever. Anyway, it says 'repair gir later', not whatever you said." "LIAR!" En grabbed Zim's wrist. "Let's go. We're leaving now." "OH, GOD AND JESUS! GOD AND BABY JESUS! HELP ME! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED BY A FREAKING NEON GLOWING GREEN NINJA MONKEY WHO IS PROBABLY AN IRKEN MOLESTER!" "Since when are you Catholic?" "Eh?" "You screamed for God and baby Jesus." "That is what Christians do. Ask my girlfriend En if you don't believe me." En slapped him. "I am En! And Christians don't cry out to baby Jesus!" "NINJA MONKEY IRKEN MOLESTER!" "Let's just go now... I think that's a wise decision... Jesus, give me patience." "CATHOLIC!" En gave Zim a curious look. "Huh?" "You asked Jesus for patience." "Christains cry out for Jesus!" "You just said only Catholics do." "Catholics call for baby Jesus." "NUUUUUU!" "Are you in crack or something?" "La-La-Loopsy!" "IDIOT!" "Don't you insult Dib! I mean Zim! Do not insult Zim!" En finally got Zim onto the ship and successfully tied him to a pole. Yukkiko just wondered how long the pole would last. Category:Stories Category:Invader Moss's stories Category:Invader Moss's pages Category:Crossovers Category:NinjaGo: Masters of Spinjitzu